


Illicit Trysts

by chicago_ruth



Series: Ruth's Summer Pornathon 2012 collection [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Community: summerpornathon, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Age 2 crossover. Gwaine regularly visits his apostate friend Merlin, even while Merlin's mind seems to be elsewhere. (Late repost is late. Written for summer pornathon 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illicit Trysts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [challenge 6](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/84092.html) of summer pornathon 2012, crossovers and fusions. Crossover fandom: Dragon Age 2. This is such a late repost, I can't even remember if I've changed anything since I posted it back then...

Darktown isn't Gwaine's favorite place in the city--that's reserved for the Hanged Man inn--but he does prefer it to the hoity-toity Hightown and its nobles who frown whenever he even steps in their vicinity. Like they can tell he doesn't belong up there. Fuck them. He'd still be living there if it weren't for the damned Chantry and damned Knight-Commander Meredith insisting his father had sided with blood mages.

No, Darktown is much more to his liking. The people are _real_ here. The only backstabbing in Darktown is the literal stabbing in the back, versus Hightown's deceit and lies.

It's also a good place to have illicit trysts with known apostates.

"Templars are looking for you again," Gwaine says right before he leans in to kiss Merlin. It's good to have Merlin in his arms. Merlin melts into his embrace, meets his kiss with full force.

It's been too long.

His hands are undoing Merlin's robes when Merlin says something. Gwaine stops and stares until Merlin repeats it, and he can almost see how the mood evaporates.

"What about Arthur?"

Yes, what about Arthur. Gwaine rolls his eyes. "Arthur, shining example of Templar that he is, is leading the search for you."

"But he's keeping them off my trail, right?" Merlin's eyes are so damned hopeful as he asks; Gwaine doesn't have the heart to lie to make Arthur look bad.

"Yeah, he came by the Hanged Man to warn me. Said you need to get out of town. Hawke might be a much bigger fish in Meredith's eyes, but the other Templars are looking for any type of victory to get into her good graces. Everybody's out for blood, Merlin. It's not safe for you here."

It's a subject he's brought up more than once. He does what he can to keep Merlin from discovery, but he's not exactly popular in town either. There's only so far charm alone can get him--after that, the only thing that works is gold, and that's not something a rogue like him has an abundance of.

Merlin bites his lower lip and averts his gaze. "If I leave, what will happen to you? What'll happen to Arthur?"

For some reason, Merlin's got it in his head that Arthur and Gwaine need protecting from some invisible big bad. Yeah, Merlin's powerful, but there's not much he can do that Arthur--and his father's money--can't.

Finally Gwaine shakes his head. "Whatever. I still think you should split, but for now, let's enjoy this."

Merlin nods, and just like that, he seems to have his enthusiasm back. He undoes Gwaine's belt buckle and slides his hand in, palming Gwaine's cock and coaxing it into an erection. 

Gwaine has to push Merlin's robes up to return the favor, but the rumor about mages not wearing anything underneath isn't a complete lie: Merlin likes to go au naturel, which is still as hot now as when he discovered that tidbit all those months ago. 

Merlin pushes a thigh between Gwaine's legs and thrusts against him. "Gwaine," he whispers, his breath caressing the shell of Gwaine's ear and making Gwaine shiver. Yeah. Forget Arthur. This is way better. 

Somehow Gwaine ends up against the wall, Merlin grinding against him, and it doesn't matter that it's just a dank corner in Darktown with a small pallet in the corner--this is better than some fancy inn, because Merlin is moaning his name and his hands are roaming under Gwaine's shirt and for the next few moments, the world is reduced to just him and Merlin. 

Gwaine cups Merlin's ass and urges him to move faster, loving the friction of the robe against his thigh. It gets even better when Merlin pulls him into another kiss; their tongues twist around each other and Gwaine feels like Merlin is touching his very core.

When Merlin pulls away, Gwaine has to gasp for breath. Merlin pauses only briefly though, before moving on to suck at Gwaine's neck. That's going to leave a mark. That's going to leave a mark where _everybody can see_.

It's embarrassing that _that_ sends him over the edge, but Gwaine can't stop himself; Merlin is all around him, and it's a type of permanence he knows he'll never truly have.

Merlin continues thrusting against him, and Gwaine reaches between them to help him out. It's only once they're both satisfied and wrung out that Merlin said, "I'll leave in the morning. Send Arthur my regards?"

Gwaine grits his teeth and nods.


End file.
